Devil May Cry: BASTARD
by Maiorem
Summary: I may not update this anymore due to sudden realization that the script is going towards being lame, especially after chapter 5. However, I will create yet another, which will, hopefully, be up by next month.
1. Prologue

A barren field.

So quiet, so placid. Too quiet.

The sky looks like a maelstrom, with its clouds swirling in a mass of darkness. A shadow is the only distinction to the wide open space. The shadow doesn't move. It has sparks emanating round it. All of a sudden, it starts to reveal itself. The shadow exposed a human form. The form is white-haired, with a prominent jaw. A he, apparently. He has azure eyes. Such is the familiarity of this particular person that he could be instantly associated with the lineage Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.

He is dressed completely black, while his hair generates total contrast to his apparel. On his back are two swords, one of a dark metal, the other, light. His sides are equipped with a pair of crescent blades, crimson and razor-sharp. He wears a pendant that bears a black jewel.

Without warning, creatures not-of-this-world materialized. They surround him, but he still remained calm.

The creatures resemble headless and long-armed mummies, with five serrated blades fanned out from the end of each arm like fingers. They each have a huge, red eye in the place of what was supposed to be the chest.

"Just woke up and the party's already started. How punctual." said the figure in a very smooth voice.

One of the creatures took a step forward, apparently trying to get close to the figure, just close enough to strike.

As it raised one hand in the air to land on the figure, the figure instead caught the arm, twisted it and sent it right into the eye of the aggressor. The being vanished the way it appeared.

All the creatures started to gang up on the figure. The figure merely took hold of his two crescent blades and threw them around him, so that they surround him in a circular motion. All the fiends caught in the circle were assimilated, leaving behind red orbs. Not one remained.

The figure paced around, making sure that all the red orbs are gathered.

"These might come in handy…"

The figure stopped for a moment, then surrounded his body with sparks. With a sudden burst of energy, he sped straight off into a path only his heart could tell.

In his heart, he whispered to himself.

"How long more must I travel to meet you, my brothers…"


	2. MISSION 1

There appears a black building, not tall, but distinguished among the many other unoccupied structures in 66th Street, 13th Avenue. On its front blared the words "Devil May Cry®" in neon red. Its front door is oaken, antique in style and carving.

A phone is ringing. It rang thrice, and then a voice is heard.

"Hi, this is Dante. Sorry, but I can't come over to the phone right now. I'm either busy cleaning off the streets of devils or I might be cleaning myself off. If you have something for me to do, just leave a message saying where and when after the gunshot. Thanks."

A gunshot is heard in place of the usual beep of an answering machine.

"Dante…"

A moment later, a blood-red Lamborghini Diablo pulled up in front of the building. A man, Dante, stepped out of the car. Apparently, he bought it not too long ago and seems to be proud of it too.

He stepped into his office and home, dragged his feet across the maroon-carpeted floor, and slammed his booted heels onto the tempered-glass table.

"Just spent a bomb to give this den an interior upgrade. Wonder when will I have enough for the exterior…"

Just then, a black figure came into the building. He sports long, flowing white hair. On his back are two distinguished swords. A pair of red crescent blades adorn his sides.

"You a customer? Help yourself to the sofas around, relax and tell me what devil is causing trouble for you." said Dante without lifting his head up to see the person whom he is talking to, tiredness overwhelming him.

"I'm here to see someone." The figure replied, edging closer to the table where Dante is recuperating.

"Someone named…Dante."

Dante finally raised his head to see the speaker.

"Vergil?" exclaimed Dante in shock.

"I thought you're burning in Hell right now? How did you…" before Dante could even finish his sentence, the figure cut in.

"I am not Vergil. I am your half-brother, Arrigo."

"Half-brother?" whispered Dante's heart, now even more shocked about this new revelation. He never knew he had another sibling other than Vergil.

"We share the same father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda…"

"Why should I trust you on this? You might look like me, but that doesn't mean you can go around telling the whole world you are the son of Sparda. That's my job."

"We'll see about that." with that said, he took one of his swords on his back and pointed it at Dante.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point sharp objects at other people?" retorted Dante. He is obviously annoyed by now.

"Well, my mother so happens to be a demoness. She doesn't mind at all, in fact, she even encourages it, especially when I'm pointing at you!"

Having said his last sentence, he dashed in Dante's direction, very much like the actions of Stinger. Dante cleanly avoided that move. He responded by grabbing hold of his two handmade guns, Ebony & Ivory, and firing at Arrigo. Arrigo ran across the walls with the trail of bullets right on his tail. He turned a corner and ran towards Dante, sword raised. As he prepared to execute Helm Breaker, Dante put his guns back into their holsters and used Rebellion to defend himself, with Arrigo now pinned against the wall, his legs standing firm against it.

"You're lucky tonight. I only use Rebellion on special occasions, and this time, it's a wonderful family reunion." said Dante sarcastically.

Arrigo wasn't moved by his words. He warped himself into nothingness, and then reappeared just in front of Dante, taking Dante by surprise. He plunged the sword in hand into Dante's chest, right where the heart is supposed to be. Massive amounts of blood spurted from the wound. Dante's face writhed in anguish. His hands hung from his body, of which one was still holding on to Rebellion.

"Such big words for a small man like you. You are just like any human; weak, guided by your emotions." Arrigo uttered in mockery. Dante writhed a while more, and then, his mouth curled into a smirk. He used his free hand to push Arrigo away, sending him flying off across the room. He then grabbed Arrigo's sword by the edge and pulled it out, sending even more blood spurting out from the wound.

"Such small words for a big man like you. Being human also has its benefits. That was just the appetizer. Let's start the full course!" cried out Dante in derision.

MISSION 1: SONS OF SPARDA

At this point, players are given an option between Dante and Arrigo. Dante is for seasoned players who prefer the familiarity of using Dante. Arrigo is for gamers who want some fresh experience in using a different character other than Dante in DMC for once. Dante's point of view and mission statements differ from Arrigo's at this point of the mission. Mission objectives are also different. Storyline is subject to change.

Dante selected:

Defend your title as successor of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and learn the truth behind all this.

Dante's accessories/abilities:

Rebellion

Ivory & Ebony

Combo I

Combo II

Combo III – does a diagonal down-left slash, pause, does two horizontal slashes and a final horizontal slash that sends the target flying across. Good for keeping enemies at a distance.

Stinger Level 1

High Time

Helm Breaker

Million Stab

Dante started out by strafing around the room, waiting for an opportunity to assault Arrigo. Arrigo did likewise. They both circled each other, drawing near every moment. Suddenly, Dante thrust forward with Rebellion, using his Stinger move. Arrigo dodged it and countered with a forward slash followed by an upward swinging motion of his sword. Dante took all the hits dished out by Arrigo. He maintained his composure, switching to his guns to fire at Arrigo. This time, Arrigo hadn't had time to react as he was putting away his sword. He was battered by a barrage of bullets, but he took out his sword to block them before he could receive further damage.

Dante rushed in. Arrigo thought this was his chance to strike Dante. As he struck with the same motion once again, Dante jumped over just in time. Dante then struck Arrigo with a combo, and then executed Million Stab on Arrigo. Arrigo was helpless as Dante struck with full force.

Soon, Dante felt drained of his energy and had to stop, so he ended it with a Stinger. "Break down!"

Just as the two half-brothers are fighting each other, a few demons spawned out of nowhere.

The demons that spawned look much like the ones faced by Arrigo earlier.

"I thought I had it with you guys, but you just don't know when to quit, do you?" Arrigo spoke on seeing the presence of the demons while he just blocked a Helm Breaker from Dante.

"Who are these clowns? What do they want? I don't want them wrecking this place up like last time!" said Dante as he recalled an incident from nine years ago.

As if by some sort of hypnotism, the two half-brothers stopped fighting against each other and fought the newly-spawned demons instead.

The demons were weak in strength, but they were strong in number. They swarmed the entire room, leaving no space for breathers for the two demon swordsmen.

Once, a few demons contorted their bodies into a sort of ball with their bladed arms still outstretched. They spun at Dante and Arrigo. Dante and Arrigo jumped out of harm's way, and then retaliated with their own attacks. The demons left behind red orbs and the occasional green orb.

After a few moments of seemingly endless battle, demons no longer spawn. The two protagonists sat down on one of Dante's newly bought leather sofa. As they sat down, they suddenly drew their sword and pointed at one another.

Silence.

They then burst into laughter, as if they had just cracked a private joke.

"I've never had a worthy opponent before!" started Arrigo.

"So, why are you here? People don't just pop up and start calling you half-brother, you know." Dante inquired.

"Well, actually, I came to look for you and Vergil so that we both could unleash our father's powers. The power you yield now is just the beginning."

"Well you came three years too late. Vergil's no longer around, so you'd better stop trying."

"What happened to him?"

"Have you not heard? I sent him to Hell."

"Funny, that cannot be possible."

"Why not?"

"Since the souls of the two of you are linked at birth by some demonic means. Demon twins are as rare as the blue moon. Even if he dies, he would be resurrected in a matter of time. I'm surprised you don't know that…"

"Well, I'm not in touch with any demon that relays info to me. The only demons that ever talked, and could never stop talking until I tell them to, are Agni & Rudra. Those two can sure talk, but they lack the intelligence."

"I see, but then again, Vergil should be resurrected by now. He must be hiding someplace."

Suddenly, the earth shook. A tower has just appeared out of the ground nearby.

"What the? The Temen-Ni-Gru?"

Arrigo was as surprised as Dante. He never expected the Temen-Ni-Gru to be summoned up at this time.

"Impossible! Someone must have summoned it! But who or what have summoned it?"

"Why don't we go check it out?"

"Right!"

MISSION 1 CLEAR

Arrigo selected:

Earn your mark as the legacy of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Earn Dante's acknowledgement of your identity.

Arrigo's accessories/abilities:

Deception & Deceit – the two swords of Arrigo

Crimson & Scarlet – the two crescent blades of Arrigo

Combo I – slashes with Deception, followed by Deceit, finishes with both swords clashing onto the enemy. Good for finishing off a single enemy.

Combo II – slashes with Deception, followed by Deceit, pause, continues slashing madly at the enemy and enemies around, finishing with a horizontal cut with both swords.

High Point – High Time, but using two swords.

Impalement – after High Point, thrust both swords into the falling enemy.

Double Stinger Level 1 – uses both swords to stab at the enemy over a short distance.

Wild Stab – when the enemy is down, go near towards the enemy and step on the enemy and madly stab the enemy into oblivion. Seen as a variation of Wild Stomp.

Helm Crusher – uses a move similar to Helm Breaker, but follows up with a second Helm Breaker after the first.

Mirage – disappears, and then reappears in front of the target and stabs right into the target. Best used just after target has finished a combo.

Dante got a head start by using Stinger towards Arrigo, which the latter dodged by rolling sideways. He countered by using his Double Stinger, which hit Dante squarely in the gut. Dante seemed unperturbed. He swung Rebellion upwards with full force, sending Arrigo upwards with his High Time move.

"Blast off!"

Arrigo recovered fast and performed Helm Crusher. Dante managed to block the first hit, but the second hit took out his defenses.

A few moments of sword-clashing later, Dante was disarmed, Rebellion lying a few feet away from him.

"Feeling useless now? I am still better than you, half-breed." mocked Arrigo. He clearly had a dislike towards humans, especially when he is linked to half-human brothers. Dante glared at Arrigo in disgust.

"It's not over 'till the fat lady sings, brother."

That last remark made Arrigo fume with anger. The last thing he wanted was to be associated with a half-breed.

Just then, a horde of demons, very much like the mummy-demons Arrigo fought, emerged from nowhere. They were slow, at first, but when they caught sight of the two siblings, they immediately switched into action.

Some of them curled into a ball with their bladed hands still sticking out and started to roll towards Dante and Arrigo. The two of them jumped over the demons, and then started the assault.

Dante kicked over a demon, sending it sprawled on the floor. He immediately went over to pick up Rebellion and finished off the demon by plunging Rebellion into the demon's eye. A few demons thrust their blades into Dante's back, but Dante merely turned around and sliced them to bits.

Meanwhile, Arrigo was waving his swords around vehemently, killing the demons that got in the way. He finished off many demons within a few seconds. Soon, the place seemed like the demons hadn't existed, save for the broken furniture lying around.

Dante and Arrigo both sat down on a nearby leather sofa.

"So, why are you here? People don't just pop up and start calling you half-brother, you know." Dante inquired.

"Well, actually, I came to look for you and Vergil so that we both could unleash our father's powers. The power you yield now is just the beginning."

"Well you came three years too late. Vergil's no longer around, so you'd better stop trying."

"What happened to him?"

"Have you not heard? I sent him to Hell."

"Funny, that cannot be possible."

"Why not?"

"Vergil should be restored to life by now. He must be hiding someplace."

Suddenly, the earth shook. A tower has just appeared out of the ground nearby.

"What the? The Temen-Ni-Gru?"

Arrigo was as surprised as Dante. He never expected the Temen-Ni-Gru to be summoned up at this time.

"Impossible! Someone must have summoned it! But who or what have summoned it?"

"Why don't we go check it out?"

"Right!"

MISSION 1 CLEAR

Notes:

Thanks for the reviews and support by the people who read this. This is my first fanfic, and I'm only 16, so I'm still learning to make one like a pro. It will be updated biweekly, so don't worry! Send in more reviews and see if I could do better!

Dante Alighieri is the author of "The Divine Comedy" on which Devil May Cry© and Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening© was based upon. In it are familiar characters such as Virgil (note the difference between Virgil and Vergil), Beatrice (Trish's full name), Cerberus and the inspiration for the seven Hell-spawns.

Arrigo is the name of the German emperor, Henry VII, who was Holy Roman Emperor from 1312-1313, and also King of the Romans from 1308. He is the famous alto Arrigo in Dante's Paradiso. Dante also alludes to him numerous times in "Purgatorio" as the savior who will bring imperial rule back to Italy, and end the inappropriate temporal control of the Church. Henry VII's success in Italy was not lasting, however, and after his death the anti-imperialist forces regained control. Dante Alighieri was the one who wrote several public letters violently inciting them to destroy the Black Guelfs that exiled him from his hometown, Florence.

In The Divine Comedy, Virgil was not evil, but his soul guided Dante through Hell, which can be seen as an aesthetic metaphor with the game, where Vergil chooses to live in Hell, and later confronts Dante in battle there. Cerberus being the gatekeeper of the Temen-Ni-Gru (in the game) in the third mission is also an example wherein comparison, Dante meets Cerberus in the third circle in Canto VI of Inferno. Although briefly mentioned in the book, Mary is a character called by Dante Lady. All these characters are not based in an accurate way on their historical counterparts. The seven deadly sins are mentioned in the game as well. There are allusions to many other sources, but The Divine Comedy stands as the most prominent one.


	3. MISSION 2

Sorry for the delay in continuing the story. I was down with dengue fever- like symptoms about a week after the last chapter. I'll make up for it in this chapter. Anyways, I just celebrated my 16th birthday last Halloween! That's right, I'm born on Halloween and I'm just 16!

I just thought that the video game concept from the last chapter started to become lame, so I decided on making this chapter and the chapters to come in a different concept. Again, I want reviews to see how well I am in this stuff.

**MISSION 2: Temen-Ni-Gru Revisited**

M-2 Start (Dante's Office Hell-blade Battle)

Dante and Arrigo stepped out of the office. Greeting them on the outside is a group of the same fiends that swarmed the office earlier, the Hell-blades. Dante and Arrigo looked at each other, then nodded and went straight into butt-kicking action. Dante took out the demons on one side using Ebony & Ivory, occasionally using Twosome Time and running up walls to come down with Rain Storm. When he was surrounded, Dante executed Dance Macabre to get more stylish hits on the fiends. Arrigo, on the other side, wields his twin swords, Deception & Deceit, in a wild but stylish motion that the Hell-blades wouldn't come near him. Those that did or was in the way, however, was hacked into pieces. Arrigo thrust his swords around him after a moment of wielding them. He kept his swords and flung Crimson & Scarlet in two directions, neatly slicing off the heads of the Hell-blades in the vicinity.

Necromantis Appearance Necromantis Battle

Just then, a second type of demon appeared. It has long segmented arms, a slender body and insectoid features like a segmented body and big black eyes that curve in an evil way and never close. Its arms ended in a scythe like a mantis'. It closed in on Dante while he was busy taking care of the Hell-blades. As it raised its arm to strike Dante, Arrigo sent Crimson in its direction, cutting it in half. Dante repaid the favor by winking at Arrigo. That wink informed Arrigo that some of the newly-spawned insectoid fiends are behind him. Arrigo swished his swords backwards, sending the fiends into oblivion.

"Necromantises. They really do bug me!" said Arrigo.

"Good pun." Replied Dante.

Just as a Necromantis swished its scythe-arm horizontally in Dante's direction, Dante just did a Matrix-style back-bending evasive move, after which he swooped the floor with his legs to trip the mantis. He then jumped on it and used it like a skateboard while twirling and firing Ebony & Ivory.

"Just like the old times."

More Necromantises appeared. This time, they tried to rush in on Dante and Arrigo. Dante used a Thrust Kick that cleared part of the horde while the remaining horde was taken care of by Arrigo's Level Slicer.

Just when it seems that no more is left, an earthquake started.

Nue Appearance

A creature, with the head of a demonic-looking monkey, the body of a tanuki (raccoon dog), the legs of a tiger, and a snake instead of a tail, came bursting out of the ground. It let out an unholy cry that shook the foundations of the buildings around.

When it spied upon Dante and Arrigo, it went straight for them.

Dante and Arrigo leapt to each other's sides as the Nue crashed into the earth between them, disappearing into the ground.

"Something tells me that it's coming back to greet us real soon." Said Arrigo.

"Well then, let's not monkey around and give it a nice warm welcome." Replied Dante as the ground beneath them began to rumble once again.

Nue Battle

The Nue burst out of the ground once again, this time attacking with its snake-tail as it reaches for the sky. Arrigo managed to block it by crossing his swords in front of him. Dante used High Time to deflect the assault.

The Nue stopped in the air. This time, it disappeared into a black cloud and flew around. As it nears Dante, it reappeared and used its claws against Dante. Dante managed to roll to a side and slashed at its body. The Nue took a few hits before transforming into a black cloud once again. Arrigo was its next target, but instead of rolling to a side, he jumped high up into the air and came down with both swords crushing the Nue's body.

The Nue continued alternating between Dante and Arrigo a few times before giving up and flew away as a black cloud towards the Temen-Ni-Gru.

The Figure atop the Temen-Ni-Gru

A mysterious figure, shrouded in shadows, beckoned the Nue to him by drawing his outstretched right hand to himself. The Nue obediently obliged, coming to the man in slow gracefulness. The man stroked the Nue's back as he looked towards Dante and Arrigo.

"Vergil?" Dante asked softly, but not soft enough to escape Arrigo's ears.

"It seems so, but he must be in full power to release the Temen-Ni-Gru once again. Somehow, he had help, but even I am not sure where his help came from." Arrigo said, his expression somewhat intrigued.

"So it is. Let's go to the tower. I have a score to settle."

On the Way to the Tower

As Dante drove his Lamborghini Diablo, with Arrigo as his passenger, hordes of Hell-blades spawned and matched their speed with Dante's Diablo. A few of them leapt onto the car.

"You keep on driving. I'll take care of them." Arrigo said to Dante.

Arrigo climbed on top of the bonnet and spun his twin swords around like a saw blade. All the Hell-blades that came into contact got caught in the spiral of death. Some were blown away from the car.

Then the Necromantises started to appear. They were a lot tougher than the Hell-blades and took much more hits to kill them. They clung on to the car with their clawed feet, and were more stable than the rest. As one got close enough to strike Arrigo when he was busy dealing with other Necromantises, Dante fired his shotgun using his free right hand.

"This baby is automatic. Good thing I kept a shotgun handy."

Temen-Ni-Gru Entrance

As they reached the Temen-Ni-Gru, the demons that plagued the car had mysteriously vanished.

Dante leaped out of his car while Arrigo jumped off the bonnet. They headed straight for the massive demonic building.

When they reached the door, they saw that it was wide ajar.

"It seems that we are given a heartwarming welcome."

"Let's not take that to heart. Remember, I have a score to settle."

Temen-Ni-Gru Ice Guardian's Chamber

"Ah…this place holds many fond memories. Too bad it isn't really what it used to be though. Look, there was ice all over the place before."

The large hall was still grey as before, when Dante first entered the Temen-Ni-Gru, but emptiness took the place of the frost that covered the room.

Orthrus Appearance

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Dante and Arrigo looked deeper into the room and found a two-headed dog standing in front of the doorway leading to the main tower.

"You, I know who you are; Dante, son of Sparda, what have you done to my brother?" hollered the beast. It looked similar to Cerberus.

"Hey, chill. He merely gave me a hand, or to be more precise, three claws, or an ice flail." Replied Dante coolly.

"What, my brother aiding a son of Sparda? That is not possible! He is not one to do such a thing as to betray our master and our brothers! Surely you must be lying!" With that, the beast led out a roar and leaped towards Dante. Dante rolled sideways to dodge the tackle.

"I can see the relations more clearly now. You act just as impulsively as your brother."

"Dante, let's not waste our time here with child's play. We must hurry." Said Arrigo impatiently.

"You dare mock my strength, stranger? I'll show you what child's play is!" again, it lunged, but this time at Arrigo. Arrigo crossed his swords in front of him to defend against the attack. The tremendous force did not even budge him.

"We'll play it your way." Arrigo pushed both his swords and sent the beast across the room.

"Do not underestimate my strength, fool."

Orthrus Battle

The beast, Orthrus, circled the chamber, unlike its chained brother. Dante and Arrigo also circled the chamber in the same direction, keeping the distance relative.

In a sudden burst, Orthrus lunged at both Dante and Arrigo. Dante and Arrigo leapt to both sides, cleanly avoiding the attack. They both countered by unleashing repeated slashes at it. When it regained its composure, Orthrus jumped back to the other end of the chamber. It then began to run along the sides at high speed, catching the two demon half-siblings by surprise. Orthrus charged right onto them, wounding them heavily. Then it stopped adjacent to their positions again.

As it leapt at the two again, this time they were fully prepared. They both leapt high up and came down with Helm Breaker and Helm Crusher, dealing a massive blow to both of Orthrus' heads at the same time. As it started to charge at them again, they countered with Stinger and Double Stinger, followed by Million Stab and a series of combos.

Orthrus Defeated

All this is too much for Orthrus, as it went down on its legs.

"I see now why brother submitted to you. You two are truly the sons of Sparda."

"Really? I thought you didn't know." Said Arrigo mockingly.

"Please, vindicate me of my arrogance. I will reward you with my services if you let me live."

"Hm…what do you think, Dante?"

"I guess he could be useful. After all, his brother was a great help during my previous missions."

Claws of Orthrus

"Thank you, my lords." As soon as Orthrus finished its sentence, it transformed into a set of grieves and gloves.

"You take these, Dante. I'm comfortable with my own weapons."

As soon as Dante put them on, he immediately felt the energy surging through his body. He threw his right fist forward, followed by an upward kick of his left leg, his right leg kicking around, switching positions with his left leg, and then his left fist came down in an overlord punch, finished by a stomp that shook the grounds.

"Impressive." Said Arrigo.

M-2 End (Vergil's Surprise)

A shadowy figure slowly approached Dante and Arrigo from behind. Dante and Arrigo drew their swords and their swords almost made contact with the figure had the stranger not used his katana and a long sword to defend himself.

"What a nice way to welcome your own brother. I hope we don't do this too often." Said the silver-haired figure in a voice familiar to Dante.

"Vergil! Are you too impatient to wait for us at the top of the tower just like the last time, or is it that you got too bored of waiting?" Said Dante, anger burning in his eyes upon seeing the face of his hated twin brother.

"Calm down first. I've just arrived here. Are you sure that you saw me up there? Let me tell you, that stranger you saw at the top of the tower isn't me. I'm here, aren't I?"

"How do you expect us to trust you?"

"You don't trust your own brother? What a shame. And I thought we're supposed to be twins. And this here must be our half-brother. I knew of father's philandering ways as a child. Mother knew too, but she didn't care as long as he was with her. It seems that you were the last to know, Dante."

"Don't you dare talk to me about mother! You didn't even shed a tear at her funeral years ago!"

"Keep still, Dante. I did not come back to life just to be greeted by my brother's wrath. The stranger who released the Temen-Ni-Gru is not one to be underestimated."

"He's right. Whoever wishes to liberate the Temen-Ni-Gru has to have father's blood in him, otherwise it wouldn't be possible since father sealed away this tower in his power." Said Arrigo after a long silence.

"I've had enough surprises already. First, I've been greeted by a half-brother whom I never knew until just now, then the Temen-Ni-Gru just erupted out of the ground for the second time in my life, Vergil says he's innocent, and now I realize that father's a playboy?" An irritated and confused Dante grabbed his head in agony of the sudden realization that overcame him.

"Don't think too much. Now, will you just lend me your half of mother's amulet, Dante?" asked Vergil.

"What for? You've got yours! You took Trish away from me and now you want to take my last memorabilia of mother? Dream on!"

"Listen, Dante. I just want to unleash the powers of the Sparda from the Force Edge once again."

"Don't you remember that the Sparda only turns into its true form when wielded with tears and righteousness, the two qualities very few demons possess? Why did you think that Arkham didn't get the Force Edge to transform into the Sparda, and that when your hand touched its hilt the Sparda transformed back to Force Edge? The Force Edge became the Sparda when I merged mother's amulet halves because they represent the tears, and that it transformed in my hands because I fight for righteousness, not for power like you." Said Dante, trying not to let Vergil take his half of the amulet by holding it tightly in his hands.

"I'm different now. I am not power-hungry like before. Let me prove it to you by transforming the Sparda in my hands, but first I need the amulet." Vergil held out his right hand, expecting Dante to hand over Dante's half of the amulet to him.


	4. MISSION 3

After a long battle with Sloth (on my part), I finally regained the will to continue my almost forgotten work. Sheesh…you people are stingy when it comes to reviews…

I have only decided to continue after an appreciative reader gave me a review.

The imperialism and dictatorship of school life has rendered me unable to continue my work, but now, its bondage has been loosed, and I am free again to record all I have seen or heard (in my imaginative world of DMC)!

In this chapter, I decided to ditch most of the factual parts that seem to turn people off, other than people who like facts.

This is my longest work yet (10 pages).

Enjoy…and don't forget to write me a review, you readers!

* * *

**MISSION 3: Prankster on the Loose**

Reestablish the power of Sparda and learn the secrets that are held by a familiar face.

M-3 Start (Out of the Blue)

"I still don't trust you," said Dante, "I won't just give something up that easily."

"Why do you have to do this to me…" said Vergil, putting his palm against his head. All this time, Arrigo was just standing aside, looking on the two squabbling brothers.

"Look, can't you just _lend_ him the amulet and later get it back?"

"Shut up!" the devil twins shouted at Arrigo.

Arrigo was pricked by that remark, and he retorted.

"Hey, I was just trying to help here! If you two keep this up we're never going to get whoever summoned the Temen-Ni-Gru!"

Jester Appearance

Just then, a purple silhouette skittered past Dante and Vergil in a flash. Dante was stunned for a moment, and then he realized that his amulet is gone. He screamed, and so did Vergil and Arrigo. They looked around, and standing just above them, a familiar joker cracked aloud: "Yoo-hoo! Up here! Miss me, boys?" and then he released his familiar cackle.

"Jester/Arkham!" both Dante and Vergil exclaimed, albeit their references are different. Arrigo stood there, staring blankly at the figure.

"Who is this clown?"

Jester fell from the ceiling, disappointed at Arrigo not knowing him. He got back on his feet. "Watch what you're calling 'clown'! My name is Jester." And he bowed down.

Dante drew out his guns and started making Jester "dance" about. All the while, Jester seems to be enjoying himself.

"Give me back my mother's amulet!" said Dante, with fire burning in his eyes.

Vergil drew out Yamato. "I don't know how you survived the last time, Arkham, but this time you're not gonna make it."

As Vergil dashed towards Jester, Jester disappeared, leaving Vergil slicing at the thin air where Jester's head is supposed to be while Dante continued to shoot at the ground.

"You people still never learn, do you? I thought I was a goner, but ironically, it was my darling daughter's bullet that transformed me completely inhuman! Although I wouldn't call this cadaver I'm stuck in as a demon body. Now, the only thing is that my soul is bound to this wretched tower of your daddy's! Oh, and I see you have another partner with you this time."

"Enough talking already! I have already said that I hate people who talk more than me, so give me back my mother's amulet!" shouted Dante, who is now in a fit of rage. He drew out his shotgun and pointed at Jester.

"Well, if you want the amulet, you have to get it from me." Jester cackled again, this time, disappearing from the place.

"Damn! The last time I saw him I should've made sure his corpse didn't even show!" said Dante.

"Too late now. We need the amulet if we want to unlock the Sparda's full power," said Arrigo. Dante and Vergil both looked at Arrigo.

"Well thanks to you, we lost the amulet to a freak show who never stays still or shuts up!" said Dante. "Let us now leave this place and search for that fool; we don't have much time," Vergil added. Dante and Vergil went on towards the door that leads to the inside of the tower, leaving Arrigo just standing there, wondering.

"What did I do?"

Chamber of Echoes – 1F

The Chamber of Echoes was still the same as before, but with an exception.

"Ah, memories; all is still the same." said Dante.

"Not quite; look at the statue." Vergil pointed at the huge statue in the middle of the room. It has been diagonally sliced in two neatly, apparently with only a single slash.

"Well that means our "guest" is not appreciative of art. Let's move on. I see no point in staying here any longer," said Dante.

Glob Appearance – Battle

Just as the trio moved, wet globs begin to drip onto the floor behind them. The trio didn't take notice until the glob started taking on a humanoid shape, making a strange, inhuman sound at the same time. As the three turned around, the creature screeched. Vergil instinctively slashed at it using Yamato, but his sword merely passed through it without at physical effect. The glob slowly moved towards Vergil. Dante fired at it using his twin handguns, but the bullets seem to just remain in the glob's body.

The glob suddenly stopped and let out another cry as it was about a few steps away from Vergil, and then it pounced.

At the moment before it almost touched Vergil, Dante's shotgun blew it away. It hit a wall, but it got up slowly, showing no signs of impeding. As Dante continued to fire his handguns, it appeared that the glob was slowed down further by the amassing weight of the bullets trapped in its body. Arrigo jumped upwards and performed Helm Crusher. The huge downward force destroyed the glob.

"Well it seems that these particular brands of fiends do need death from above," said Arrigo, cleaning his swords of the mess generated by the glob's destruction.

"Damn! I can't use any attacks of that sort with Yamato!" exclaimed Vergil.

"But you can use your Summon Swords, can't you?" asked Dante.

Vergil smacked himself in the forehead. "I forgot!"

Just then, more globs appear, this time almost everywhere.

"Partying with these guys ain't so bad after all."

One of them lunged from behind Dante, trapping him in its glob and slowly suffocating him. Vergil used his Summon Swords attack and impaled the glob with Sword Storm.

The glob melted onto the floor, leaving Dante with an injured body.

"What the hell was that for?"

"To save your life," said Vergil. Vergil equipped himself with Beowulf and began his offense. He used Trick Up to teleport himself up in the air, and then came down with Starfall to deliver the globs to their demise. "I almost forgot about these."

Soon, after a lot of jumping and crashing down, the globs are all gone. Dante, Vergil and Arrigo headed for the blue door on the first floor.

Entranceway

There was nothing especially interesting about the Entranceway; there were just a bunch of Hell-Blades waiting to be killed. The trio did so in a moment, and moved on to the Living Statue Room.

Living Statue Room

The statues in this room looked different from before; they were blue instead of grey, and they had a huge broadsword in each of their two hands.

"I remember how the statues in this room used to turn into weird living things that shoot you, but now the statues are so different from the ones before," said Dante.

Effigion Appearance – Battle

"Let's not forget that this place is called the Living Statue Room for a reason. Be on your guard!" said Arrigo as the statues in the room suddenly become animated.

The Effigions' swords glowed in a blue aura. They jumped from around the room and crept from the doorway. They came towards the trio, preparing to strike them. As one was about to hit Vergil, he used Trick Down and immediately launched Judgement Cut on the Effigion. The multiple slashes broke the armor apart.

"These guys are slow. They're easy pickings for us," said Vergil, looking back at the other two.

The Effigions stumbled their way towards the three, but they were all slow in their movement that the three just couldn't wait but got to them first and impatiently obliterated them. Some of the Effigions' arm held on to their swords, and these arm parts flew carrying the swords attacking, albeit much faster and easier to miss than when they were first connected to the rest of the "body".

"Easy pickings, eh? Never count your demons before they're dead!" said Dante.

"Well just shut up and continue fighting! Remember, we don't have much time!" shouted Arrigo.

After disposing the flying arms, they continued on to the next room.

Silence Sanctuary

Silence greeted them as they entered.

"This place reminds me of libraries, no fun and all silence," said Dante.

They circled the room, hoping to find something.

"I swear I remember that there was an elevator around here somewhere!"

They searched a dark corner and found two pedestals. As they neared it, an inscription could be seen etched on the rims saying: If you wish to reach towards the sky, two powers must collaborate.

"I've seen this before; you must hit the pedestal until it spins! Easy!" said Dante as he struck one of the pedestals until it activated. It spun about, but only for a moment.

"Huh? I thought this is some kind of switch! Nothing's happening!"

Dante struck the other pedestal, but achieved the same result.

"I believe two persons must work together on this?" voiced Arrigo.

"Right, and as a reward, you may assist me in doing so!" retorted an annoyed Dante.

As Vergil stood by and watched, Dante and Arrigo activated both the pedestals at the same time.

The ground shook and rumbled, and an elevator rose from the ground.

"Hurry, the elevator's activated!" said Dante.

They rode the elevator to the room above.

Incandescent Space

Another room, another fight. Although the initial enemies look very similar like Hell-Blades, they're actually Hell-Bolos, and are capable of spinning violently like tops in a straight line in front of them to deflect and counterattack almost instantly. They are very much vulnerable, though, since they cannot readily regain composure once they stop, nor can they deflect ranged attacks. They, along with a few Hell-Blades, are quickly disposed of and the three went through the door back to the Chamber of Echoes, on the second floor.

Chamber of Echoes

Endless Infernum

When they reached the Chamber of Echoes again, they worked their way up the steps towards the yellow door, and then they headed through to the Endless Infernum. Although the doors here sealed with red, there weren't any enemies here.

"Looks like we have to get down and dirty – again," said Dante, baffling the other two. "We have to get down here," pointed Dante with Rebellion at the depths.

"Now why would we need to drop into a hole when we can just use the door right over there, which we can get to just by walking along these stairs?" asked Vergil.

"All right, we'll use the stairs, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Dante.

The three ambled along the stairs, but collapsed when they got to the middle.

"I'm not the type of person who says I told you so, but, I told you so!" shouted Dante as they fell into the Chamber of Sins.

Chamber of Sins

They all landed on their feet. A familiar cackle resonates in the small chamber.

"Jester/Arkham…" murmured the twins under their breath.

"Well done! You've succeeded in finding me! Welcome to my home."

"Where are you? Show yourself so we can end your misery!" shouted Vergil.

"Oh, quite convincing there, devil boy! I'll show up alright, but wait just a moment; I'm preparing a special gift for all of you! I'm so sorry for the newbie here; I haven't anticipated a third company."

Golem Appearance

At that, the chamber rumbled and the ground underneath them split open in half. A huge rock Golem appeared. Sitting atop its head is Jester himself.

"How do you like my pet, boys? He really loves playing with toys!"

Golem Battle

The Golem lashed out its huge arm and grabbed Vergil. Vergil Tricked Down of its grasp and slashed at the Golem's legs, but they bear no signs of damage whatsoever. Jester laughed.

"This one can't feel whatever you do to it because…" Jester covered his mouth to contain his laughter. "…it doesn't have a soul!" Jester laughed heartily, making Dante stick his fingers into his ears.

"Enough already!" said Dante. Dante took out his shotgun and shot Jester. Jester stumbled, and so did the Golem.

"I see now, that the Golem, since it is controlled by you, feels also what you feel," said Arrigo.

"Very clever; you're one pain in the…whoops!" Jester dodged an Aerial Rave by Vergil.

"You missed, Vergil. I would not be as stupid as to just let you hit me, would I?" Jester retaliated by punching the air, causing the Golem to punch in the same direction, hitting Vergil across the room. Dante took this opportunity to launch a Helm Breaker, but Jester saw through his maneuver and did an uppercut, sending Dante flying across the room, just like Vergil. Arrigo launched Helm Crusher, but this time, Jester didn't have time to react, and was severely injured by the assault, causing him to stumble further. Dante used his shotgun again and blasted Jester at point-blank range after he got back to his feet and ran towards the stumbled Jester, causing Jester to fall out of the Golem.

M-3 End (Jester's Second Thoughts)

The three demon children assaulted Jester, and almost executed him when he suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, wait, wait! I've something you all want, and if you snuff me out, how are you all going to get it?" Jester pleaded, just as the Yamato was about to land on his neck.

"How do you expect us to trust you?" shouted Vergil angrily at Jester.

"Well, for one thing…" Jester took the amulet that was earlier taken from Dante out of his pants. Dante snatched it back and held it close to his heart, just like how a little boy would of his long lost Transformers collectible. Vergil continued to scrutinize Jester.

"You see? I can indeed give you all what you all want! That's not the only thing I can give you, you, and you!" Jester's mouth curled into a smile, despite his sorrowful-looking eyes. "I can be a good friend, you know? Your sidekick, ally, assistant, partner, second banana, co-worker…"

"Right, right. Why would you be helping us anyway? We've foiled your plans…" Dante looked behind him to see the Golem, which is now just a heap of rubble, "…and your 'pet'."

"Oh, that was the past! I can't achieve anything in this form…" Jester looked at his own body in disgust, "and if you ask me, I always stick to the powerful side."

"We still don't trust you!" Vergil exclaimed. He raised Yamato up to execute Jester, making Jester cower in fear, when Arrigo stepped in.

"Hold on; we could always use a subordinate. His abilities prove useful."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna trust him? I made a mistake the last time when I didn't finish him off, but this time, I won't repeat it!"

"We could always kick his demon ass if he doesn't comply. After all, if we have done it a few times, we could do it again," said Dante.

"What? You're siding against me now? Sheesh! What's gotten into all of you?" Vergil yelled. He re-sheathed Yamato. Jester immediately stood up and fanned himself with his hand.

"Thank you! I love you I could almost kiss you!"

"No thanks. I don't have a thing for fools," said Vergil. Jester's mouth dropped in disappointment.

As Vergil led the group to a portal that opened in the middle of the room, Jester still stood there, suspended in motion.

"Come on; we don't have much time, 'partner'," said Dante as he walked towards to portal. Jester immediately snapped out of his trance and followed the group, skipping and hopping around like a little girl.

"And one more thing: no laughing," added Dante. As soon as Dante mentioned the words 'no laughing', Jester sulked all the way.


	5. MISSION 4

Don't think that I have given up just because I didn't update this story for months.

Try adding to a fanfic that has been close to 2 years while doing A-Levels in college at the same time; Physics, Mathematics, English Literature and Computer Studies are what I'm studying now. At the same time, I am also making a novel (not a fanfic) so I have to think of a lot of different ideas for both at the same time. I may publish the prologue and 1st chapter of my novel in my Friendster blog, but that would take some time as I want to finish my 2nd chapter before publishing anything related to my yet unnamed novel. One thing about my novel that I can tell you is that there are no heroes at all, but that doesn't mean that everyone is a bad guy; just not a hero or heroine.

So anyways, I will still continue on this fanfic until its end or mine. Devil May Cry is still the hottest thing to hit the video gaming community!

One of the most obvious reasons for the slow updates is that I want to make sure it comes out top-quality. I will not tolerate it being low-grade.

**MISSION 4: UNLIKELY ALLIANCE**

Conquer the giant and gain more powers.

M-4 Start (New Revelation)

All four have teleported back to the Endless Infernum. This time, the doors remain sealed with the demonic curse.

"Damn, why is it still blocked? I thought it was supposed to open after we went through the Chamber of Sins!" Dante turned to face Jester, expecting answers.

Jester stood silent for a while, then, as though hit by a thought, he suddenly talked up a storm: "oh, I remember now! It was like yesterday… after I became sealed into this tower, I discovered that I became a sort of housekeeper here; meaning I can just simply open any door…" Jester took his staff out of nowhere and tapped the red double doors. Soon after the curse that was on the doors shattered, "…like this!"

Dante reached out and took Jester by the collar. Dante was annoyed at Jester not telling him earlier that Jester could lift the curse that easily and instead left Dante figuring out how to open the doors for a few minutes.

"Good; so you'll agree to open all the doors that we want open, wouldn't you?"

Jester, in reply, nodded his head up and down furiously. Dante then dropped him down to the floor. "You could always ask politely, you know," Jester muttered.

Dante overheard it but chose to ignore him, opting instead to open the doors to enter into the Giantwalker Chamber.

Giantwalker Chamber

Antaeus Appearance

Dante surveyed the chamber from the entrance.

"I don't get it; why would someone name this place the Giantwalker Chamber when there are no giants around? Gigapede didn't even walk!"

Suddenly, the room started trembling with short pauses. Just across the chamber a giant, clad in an earth-tone tattered and hooded cloak and armed with a rod that matched his size made up of various bleached demon skulls, ambled over towards the four.

"You don't suppose he knows the answer to that question?" Vergil asked Dante sarcastically.

The giant came to a stop in front of the group.

"Gigapede was my pet!" shouted the giant in reply, also known as Antaeus.

All four were surprised, but Jester pointed his staff at Antaeus and asked, "Why didn't I see you the last time we were here?"

Antaeus laughed, which made the room rumble. "That's because we didn't feel the need to take care of _business_; we were just too lazy."

"Wait, wait, wait; you said _we_?" Jester was surprised and asked Antaeus.

"Yes, I did say _we_; what else would I have said? I believe Orthrus has let you all in. That greedy dog; what did you bribe him with?"

Dante put on the Claws of Orthrus.

"With a can of whoop-ass; hah!" He stepped forward and punched the air twice.

"Fascinating; I never expected a human to get past Orthrus."

"Wrong; we are the sons of Sparda." Arrigo stepped in to correct Antaeus' statement, partially because he feels undignified to be thought as lowly as a human.

"And I am a resident here, mister big-guy!" shouted Jester as he pushed between Dante and Arrigo, who were blocking him from direct view.

"That's better! I love a challenge! It has been so many years since I have last tasted a satisfactory battle!" Antaeus laughed more and struck the tip of his rod of skulls onto the ground. This charged the skulls with a green glow. Antaeus held his rod up.

"Now, let's rumble!"

Antaeus Battle

Antaeus ran towards the group, but still he is slow. The group sprinted along the ledge of the Giantwalker Chamber towards Antaeus' direction instead. Antaeus swung his rod at them, but they all jumped and he missed. However, Antaeus knew how to keep the momentum by performing a backhand swing, so when the group landed they took a direct hit, except for Jester who teleported to the ceiling and stayed there. The three who were hit were flung to the other end of the room.

Dante and Vergil groaned in pain while Arrigo struggled to his feet. He carefully analyzed Antaeus and immediately informed the group: "aim for his forehead; it's his weakness!"

"Like that's an easy thing to do. How are we gonna get through to that juggernaut when we couldn't even get anywhere near it?" replied Dante.

"Simple: we have speed; Antaeus doesn't." answered Vergil.

"And you've got me, boys!" shouted Jester from the ceiling.

So all of them agreed and came up with a plan. Dante went headfirst to the giant. He then launched himself onto the giant's attacking arm when he tried to hit Dante. Dante then ran up his arm and evaded his other arm that is trying to get Dante off him. During this time the other two brothers also climbed up Antaeus' body. When Dante reached the head, he jumped high up into the air and executed a flurry of kicks aided with the greaves of the Claws of Orthrus onto Antaeus' forehead. Antaeus stumbled a while, but in a moment he regained his composure and mocked Dante.

"You think something as puny as _that_ can harm me? Not even if you hit me a million times!"

"Maybe not the size of the weapon, but the strength of the weapon could!" retaliated Vergil as he used Trick Up to reach the top. He unsheathed Yamato and executed Judgment Cut. Being hit multiple times, Antaeus fell over onto the ground while the rest jumped to the ledge.

"Now's our chance; we can now get up close and personal with him!" shouted Arrigo over to the others. All were ready and ran over to the giant. They managed to land a few hits on the giant before he got back on his feet and began flailing his rod around the room, destroying everything that comes in contact. He seemed more enraged now.

"That guy's a hell of a wrecking ball! Now that shouldn't be a problem because he's got the intelligence of one too." said Dante.

They rushed in once again, this time with Vergil taking the lead. Dante spotted Jester standing aloof upside down from the ceiling.

"Hey, make yourself useful, would you?" shouted Dante.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask; after all, no one really notices me, even if I…" Jester was cut short by a shot from Dante's shotgun.

Jester immediately jumped into action, literally; he landed onto Antaeus' head and began cackling loudly. Antaeus began growing weak from the unbearable noise, and he collapsed a second time. Jester's laughter died down when the rest came to Antaeus' side.

"I thought I told you not to laugh!" yelled Dante, who by now is as angry as Vergil at Jester.

"But I did make myself useful, didn't I? Oh, you'll get used to…" and Jester was ignored as the rest went ahead to land more blows onto Antaeus. Jester sulked.

Before they could come to Antaeus' side, however, Antaeus' rod of skulls glowed red instead of green, and as Antaeus struck the ground with the tip of his rod, souls of demons slightly bigger than adults appeared and took form.

The demons, which have just materialized, started attacking the group. Not all the demons are alike, as one has a tall, muscular build and large, leathery wings; one has a thin, slender body structure which makes it look insectoid, complete with long segmented limbs and a pair of huge insect wings; two of the demons have a small built and seem like twin children, but their forearms bear four large claws that contrast their size and child-like appearance; one demon is bipedal like the rest, but prefers to crawl around on all fours and has long spines running along its back up to the tip of its tail; the last one is the biggest of the lot and is also the slowest, being heavily obese, but it has a huge metal ball attached to a long chain. All of them share one thing in common, in that they are all red in color.

The muscular demon and the insectoid demon went for Vergil; the crawling demon went for Dante; the massive demon went for Arrigo; the demon children went for Jester. The two flying demons flew around Vergil in circles, occasionally diving in to attack Vergil when he is caught off guard. Meanwhile, the crawling fiend is crawling all over, giving Dante a hard time trying to shoot it with his guns, and from time to time it lunges at Dante, trying to bite his neck, but Dante managed to evade the lunges. The huge monster, though slow-moving, is smart enough to use its metal ball to strike Arrigo. Jester is plagued by the playful demon children, who runs around him and claws him while laughing, like children.

The group realized that they are not progressing far this way, so they decided to switch targets; Vergil and Dante against the demon children, Arrigo against the flying demons, and Jester against the crawler and the overweight demon. Vergil and Dante, through teamwork, managed to fend off against the demon children; Arrigo, with his mastery in wielding two swords at a time, managed to hold out against the flying demons; Jester teleported around whenever the crawler got too close and the large demon threw its wrecking ball so that the large demon hit the crawler instead. But even then the demons never seem to get tired.

"It's Antaeus; his life force is fuelling them. If we finish him off maybe it would stop the demons as well," suggested Arrigo.

Vergil equipped himself with Beowulf and performed a Rising Sun, which had enough power to lift Antaeus' body momentarily. Dante and Arrigo teamed up; Arrigo executed High Point; as Dante jumped up, he performed Helm Breaker, which propelled Antaeus into Arrigo's Impalement move; Dante then performed High Time, followed by Arrigo jumping up and performing Helm Crusher and ending with Vergil performing Judgment Cut preceded by a Rapid Slash.

As Antaeus was damaged, the demons also showed signs of anguish.

M-4 End (New Gift)

"No more! I beg of all of you, spare me!" Antaeus pleaded, crawling to his knees. The demons returned as spirits to his rod of skulls and it stopped glowing.

"Why should we trust you, seeing that you tried to make us into roadkill?" Dante retorted. He aimed his shotgun right at Antaeus' temple.

"Wait! I can aid you in your quest!"

"How? You can't even get out of this room!" Mused Jester

"I can give you my power and my rod, along with the demons that come along with it."

Antaeus became a spirit, and then entered Vergil's body. As it entered, Vergil felt heavy and the ground under him cracked under the pressure of his amassed weight. Even then, Vergil only felt a slight increase of weight and continued to move normally, albeit a bit less nimble than he used to.

"Somehow, I felt like I was conned," said Vergil, smirking. He punched a wall in disappointment, but his motion seemed to lag a moment before impact, and the collision of his hand against the wall blasted a huge hole in it. The group seemed stunned, and Vergil thought of something while Jester examined the fissure more closely; he walked a distance from the wall, lifted his leg and stomped the ground. It shook and sent Jester, who was 3 meters within radius from him, flying right into the wall.

"What was that for?" asked Jester after he recovered from his collision.

"Just to see how well you could kiss a wall," said Vergil; "Antaeus wasn't kidding after all."

"Yeah, and that leaves us with his rod; how are we gonna carry something that big around?" Arrigo pointed over to the rod of skulls left lying on the ground.

Dante walked over to it and touched it. It suddenly glowed a white light and shrank down to the size proportionate to Dante. He took it and wielded it around, and as he did it started glowing green. He swung it around a few more times and it glowed red. He struck it onto the ground in the same way Antaeus did, and doing so summoned the six demon spirits out of the rod of skulls.

The six demon spirits appeared standing in a group in front of the others, including the crawler.

"The rod of skulls you hold in you hand are our skulls," explained the group in unison, "we were Antaeus' servants up to our death, and remained so until now. You are now our master; name us. When you name us, you own us."

Dante didn't quite know what to do, but he thought for a while and then said: "alright then, I shall give you names."

He went to the muscular demon and named it "Samson" because it "appears tough, but also has a lecherous look" on its face; he named the insect demon "Darner".

"Darner; what sort of lame name is that?" asked Vergil.

"It's the only insect that caught my attention in biology class, dammit," replied Dante.

He proceeded on to naming the rest: the two demon children Dante named "Lix" and "Tetrax"; "and don't ask me about the names; I just give what I want, okay?" The crawling demon he named "Byrus", and lastly, the huge demon was named "Ciacco".

"Thank you, master…" said the demons as they dissipated back into the rod of skulls.

"Now what do we do?" asked Arrigo.

"We're not done in this place; let's go get us some demon ass and kick them back to hell!" said Dante as some lesser demons appeared, such as Hell-Blades and Globs. The group went about, with Dante and Vergil using their newfound powers to great effect, assimilating all remnants of the lesser demons in the room.

After all the demons were dispatched, Vergil said: "let's go; we don't have time to waste" and led the group through the entrance of the Giantwalker room.


End file.
